Celestia's Nightmare
by SuperDarthVader1
Summary: Celestia believed that nothing could scare her at all...she was going to proven wrong. It's in the crossover section due to Star Wars references. Rated T for fight scenes that occur later on in the story. This is set in an AU, in which Celestia never got any sleep after she became the god of The Sun and The Moon.
1. Celestia's Nightmare

**Celestia's Nightmare**

Princess Celestia finally gets a chance to get some shuteye, she's been needing to get some sleep ever since she became a god of both the sun and the moon. Now that her sister has been freed, her wish to go to bed can now finally come true.

"*Sigh* After 1000 years my wish has finally come true. Hello bed, I've been needing to be with you for a long time now" Celestia said after she saw her bedroom for the first time in a thousand years.

"Sister?" Luna said across the corridor.

"Yes Lulu?" Celestia said.

"I'm a bit worried for you sister. Even though the darkness inside me is gone, I feel that something is waiting for you in your sleep" Luna said in fear of her sister being lost to this new nightmare.

"Do not worry my dear sister, if this nightmare ever tried to face me in my sleep, I'll be waiting for it" Celestia replied.

"*Sigh* Very well tia, have a good night's sleep" Luna said before walking off to do her duties.

"Have a wonderful time too sister" Celestia said before she yawned and walked into her bedroom.

"My poor sister thinks a nightmare is going to come get me in my sleep...though I can't get this feeling out of me that's saying 'Something IS waiting for me'...oh what am I thinking, I'm just scaring myself now" Celestia ignored her worried part of her mind before getting into bed.

"Finally...sleep for me...what...joy..." Celestia said before finally dozing off into sleep.

* * *

As she slept, she began to dream a weird place in her mind. As she walked through this chamber, she began to wonder where she was. Something was off about this place, she could just feel it.

Suddenly the lights flickered on and she soon saw what the place looked like. The chamber was completely made out of metal and red lights were all over the place. There were yellow lights too but there were overwhelmed by the red ones. There was a hole in the center of the room, which made Celestia wondered 'What is down there?'. Gas soon came flying out of the hole and Celestia, with quick reflexes, dodged it. She then wondered aloud "Could this place get any worse?".

She suddenly had this chill going down her spine as she heard some weird breathing, it sounded like it was coming out of a mask and a helmet at the same time. Then a dark, menacing voice protruded out of the room.

"We meet again Celestia...for the last time" The voice said.

She turned around and saw a dark, menacing bi-ped with a cloak around it's back. It had a mask which looked a bit like a helmet. She could see the figure's breathing was coming out of, supposedly, it's mouth.

"Who...who are you?" Celestia said.

"I'm surprised you have forgotten so quickly my dear princess. Don't you remember me, the being that corrupted your sister?" The dark figure said.

"...no...no...that can't be true, THE ELEMENTS DESTROYED YOU!" Celestia shouted.

"*Evil Laugh* Oh...your elements may have destroyed my physical form but my spirit survived, feeding on the fear and jealousy of ponies across Equestria" Nightmare explained.

"And...this...is your true form?" Celestia asked.

"Oh no, this is just one of many forms I have when I enter somepony's mind. This particular one I have now is the form of a certain...Jedi that I discovered a while ago before I entered your sisters mind" Nightmare explained.

"...Anakin Skywalk-"Celestia said before being interrupted by Nightmare.

"THAT NAME...no longer has any meaning to him...or me. He prefers to be known as...Darth...Vader" Nightmare corrected.

"But how did you retrieve that form? After the formation of Equestria, all gateways to other universes were sealed off!" Celestia questioned.

"Not all were sealed off. In fact, I'm not even from this world. I was merely a manifestation of evil that was created a long time ago to wander the multiverses, stealing nightmarish forms for my own use. Finally I decided to settle down on this particular universe when I felt the jealousy inside your sister and decided that she would be quite useful in my plans" Nightmare replied.

"So why are you here, what do you want from me?" Celestia asked with seriousness in her eyes.

"*Evil Chuckle" Why Celestia, I merely wanted to destroy you and take over Equestria for Eternal Night...but I have a better idea. Why don't I destroy your mind and I can take over it, then your sister and the elements won't be able to stop me" Nightmare said before laughing evilly.

"You will never take over my mind because this is my dream!" Celestia said in defiance.

"Maybe so...but I am your Nightmare!" Nightmare said before drawing out a lightsaber from his belt and began to attack Celestia.

**To Be Continued**

**This was something I thought about in my mind and decided 'Hell why not?'**

**I know it's not that great but I'll improve on it in later chapters.**

**Please review this so I can change things you weren't pleased with.**

**Also I don't own Star Wars or My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, they belong to their respective companies.**


	2. Celestia's Duel With Evil

**Celestia's Duel With Evil**

**A/N I took your advice from the previous chapter and fixed the mistakes you mentioned, go have a look at the updated chapter before coming back here. Oh and if anypony didn't know, you were supposed to read Nightmare's dialogue in Darth Vader's voice. A/N**

"Sister? Are you alright? I heard some strange noises coming from your room" Luna asked, waiting outside the door.

"Sister, are you awake?" Luna asked again before receiving no response from inside the room.

"I'm coming in sister, I want to see what's wrong with you" Luna said as she opened the door.

Luna was shocked by what she was seeing. Her sister was having some awful shivering and she was sweating buckets all over the bed.

"TIA! WHAT'S WRONG?" Luna shouted, getting no response from her sister.

"Hold on sister, I'm going to get you some help!" Luna said as she galloped out of the room, looking for some doctors.

* * *

Celestia was dodging the lightsaber that Nightmare was using, barely avoiding getting her head chopped off. She had to find a way to counter this weapon but since she was so busy dodging she didn't have time to think.

"You've learned well to dodge Celestia" Nightmare said.

"You will find that I am full of surprises!" Celestia said as she used her magic to make a lightsaber come out of her horn.

"Impressive...most impressive" Nightmare said as he began his fury of attacks again.

Celestia, using the lightsaber on her horn, was easily blocking the moves that Nightmare was using but she knew that if she didn't find a way to take her out soon enough then she will be too tired out to attempt blocking.

"Your mind belongs to me Celestia. Your sister was a good example to this" Nightmare taunted.

"Never!" Celestia said back, not seeing that the hole was opening up again.

Celestia fell back into the hole, which she realised was the frozen gas she saw before.

"All too simple" Nightmare said as he used force pull to pull the switch.

Celestia used her wings to fly out of the hole at high speed to avoid being frozen.

"Perhaps you're not as strong as Twilight Sparkle thought about you" Nightmare said, not realising that Celestia was out of the hole until he heard the humming of a lightsaber coming from behind him which prompted him to block Celestia's attack.

"Your parents have taught you well, you have control over your fear" Nightmare said as he unleashed more attacks on Celestia.

"Now...release your anger. Only your hatred can finally obliterate me!" Nightmare said again as he, yet again, unleashed another volley of attacks on Celestia.

Celestia was able to block all of these attacks and kicked Nightmare off the edge of the chamber with her back hooves. She wondered 'Where did he go?" as she teleported down to the bottom. She decided to trot down a tunnel that was open to her, perhaps used by Nightmare to escape.

* * *

Luna was rushing around, trying to find some medics that will assist her sister. Unfortunately for her, all of the medics were off on a vacation because they didn't think they were needed at the moment.

Luna wandered back to her big sisters room, thinking what she should do now, seeing her sister shivering more and more violently. She then decided she would have to send a message to Twilight and her friends for this situation. Luna made a letter for Twilight that said:

_Dear Twilight Sparkle_

_My sister, Celestia, is unwell and is in need of your assistance. Please come to the castle right away, there is no time for a chariot so just teleport here.  
_

_Princess Luna_

She then used her magic to send off the letter and began to wonder if her sister was ever going to wake up.

* * *

Celestia wandered through the tunnel, thinking to herself that maybe Nightmare is gone for good now. She continued to trot until she reached the end of the tunnel, revealing a large room with a glass window. She looked out the window to see that the whole place that she was in right now was above a big giant chasam.

She soon heard the breathing of Nightmare and activated the lightsaber on her horn again, ready to face the dark figure again.

"I see you are more powerful than I thought...but let's see if we can kick things up a notch" Nightmare said as he began to use the force to throw things at Celestia.

Celestia used her wings to block the incoming projectiles that were being thrown at her before using her lightsaber to block more of Nightmare's attacks.

Suddenly more objects hit her in the back of the head, causing her to focus more on the objects that were being thrown at her. Nightmare used the force to pull a big tube of the wall and threw it, not at Celestia, but the window instead.

Celestia tried to get a grip but then she got sucked out of the window by the sheer amount of pulling power. Nightmare had to hold on to the wall to prevent being pulled out himself. When the suction died down, Nightmare walked up to the edge to see that Celestia was floating in the air with her wings.

"You are a persistent princess, aren't you?" Nightmare asked when he saw Celestia flying in the air.

"I'm not a princess that will go down without a fight!" Celestia shouted back in defiance.

"...we shall see Celestia" Nightmare said as he walked away, causing a confused Celestia to land on the balcony outside the window.

'What did he mean by that?' Celestia thought as she walked to the overlook on the other side of the platform.

* * *

"Oh Tia, I just hope you are alright! I don't want to lose you big sister, NOT NOW!" Luna shouted as she buried her head in her sister's chest, sobbing her eyes out.

"Luna...we came just as you said" Twilight said, startling Luna.

**To Be Continued**

**Hope this chapter was a little better than the previous one.**

**Please review what I could have changed in this scene.**

**l**

**l**


	3. Celestia's Duel With Evil Part 2

**Celestia's Duel With Evil Part 2**

**A/N Before I begin, I want to answer a question 'Space Trooper' asked on one of my stories called "Star Wars: The Battle Of Equestria". **

**The reason I've put "The Dark Side Of Magic" on hold is because of all the negative reviews I got on the latest chapter. **

**I decided to keep it on hold until I have a better understanding of what to do with the characters so people won't get pissed off more. **

**You are welcome to send suggestions by PM to me, saying your ideas. Now then, with that out of the way, let's continue the story. A/N**

* * *

"Oh Tia, I just hope you are alright! I don't want to lose you big sister, NOT NOW!" Luna shouted as she buried her head in her sister's chest, sobbing her eyes out.

"Luna...we came just as you said" Twilight said, startling Luna.

"Oh thank the stars you've arrived, my sister is feeling incredibly unwell but I don't know the cause of it" Luna explained.

"Don't worry princess, we'll find a way to make your sister smile again" Pinkie said cheerfully.

"Let me check her aura, we have to be sure something hasn't taken control of her mind" Twilight said as she used her magic to check Celestia's aura.

It wasn't good, Celestia's golden aura was slowly being taken over by a dark aura that looked familiar. Twilight was shocked by this and switched off her aura checker.

"Princess Luna, your sister's aura is slowly being taken over by some kind of dark power that looks familiar" Twilight explained to the princess of the night.

"*Gasp* No, this can't be possible. You've destroyed my dark self back at the night of the Summer Sun Celebration" Luna said as the rest of the group gasped at this news.

"We've got to do something to help her. Quickly my friends, we must collect the elements of harmony" Luna said as they all rushed off to the armoury.

* * *

Celestia was trotting over to a platform that looked over a giant chasam. She wondered if this place was a figment of her mind or Nightmare's. As she trotted back into the corridor, Nightmare jumped in out of the left side and aggressively attacked Celestia, who just barely had enough time to engage her lightsaber horn.

She was being pushed back at an alarming rate, Nightmare had certainly gained some strength over the past few minutes. She was then pushed over by Nightmare, who had now pointed his lightsaber at her muzzle.

"You are beaten, it is useless to resist. Don't let yourself be destroyed as Luna nearly did" Nightmare taunted to Celestia, who then knocked the lightsaber out of the way so she could roll out of the way of Nightmare's attack.

Celestia began to fight back, using her new bound strength to aggressively attack Nightmare. He took a hit on his shoulder armour but continued his duel with Celestia. Just before Nightmare could chop off Celestia's wing, she flew over him and into the corridor again.

"You are indeed strong Celestia, but even the strongest of minds cannot hold up against me for long" Nightmare taunted again.

"You're forgetting that I am the goddess of the sun, the bringer of light...and I will extinguish you" Celestia said defiantly.

"Perhaps a change of scenery will make things more interesting for us" Nightmare said as the environment they were in changed.

Nightmare had changed the location from the platform in Cloud City on Bespin to the Second Death Star Throne Room over the planet Endor. Celestia was slightly shaken by the sudden change but then regained her position and began attacking Nightmare again.

* * *

"Okay here are the elements of harmony, now let's go and stop whatever is hurting my sister" Luna said as they all galloped back to Celestia's room.

They all entered her room and were shocked by what they saw. Celestia's coat was starting to turn, dangerously, into a shade of black. Twilight and Luna knew this was a sign of Nightmare trying to turn Celestia into a monster just like it did with Luna a few nights ago.

"We haven't got much time Luna, we need to use the elements now" Twilight said as they all gathered around in a circle, surrounding Celestia's bed.

They all begin to power up her elements but before they could do that, they suddenly turned off. Twilight was unsure why this was happening but Luna had some understanding of what was going on.

"There must be some kind of duel going on inside my sister's mind and Nightmare is blocking off all attempts to help her. We can't do anything while this is happening. We will have to wait until my sister can somehow break the barrier...or lose herself" Luna explained.

Twilight and her friends couldn't believed it, they wanted to help Luna's sister & Twilight's teacher and all they could do was watch from the sidelines until the right moment. Luna was upset by this to but she knew there was no way to assist her until the right moment, just like when Twilight and her friends were in a desperate situation with Nightmare Moon earlier.

* * *

Nightmare was laughing away while fighting Celestia, who was wondering why he was laughing.

"I'm sorry my dear princess but I can't let your friends interrupt our little game while were having so much fun" Nightmare said as Celestia was shocked by this news.

Luna, Twilight and her friends were trying to assist her but they couldn't get past the barrier that is keeping them from helping. Celestia was angered by and continued her attack on Nightmare, swinging her lightsaber horn more and more furiously.

"Oh what's the matter Celestia, getting angry. That's good because it feeds me more and more. How about I do something else to make you mad" Nightmare said as he swung past Celestia's lightsaber horn and chopped off one of her wings.

There was no blood coming out because the lightsaber, due to it's intense heat, sealed off her wound...but that doesn't she wasn't in extreme pain from the loss of her wing. Celestia wondered if she could put up her resistance for much longer. She then realised that her sister, Twilight and her friends were fighting for her and this gave her more confidence in fighting Nightmare.

"Nightmare, this is it, it's either you...or me" Celestia said defiantly but a little weaker since she was in extreme pain.

"Ah good, I always wanted to play around with you some more before we finished. Let's begin" Nightmare said as he and Celestia's lightsabers locked together.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**Sorry if this chapter was a bit short but I assure you the next one will be longer than this one.**

**Please review**

**l**

**l**


End file.
